Grace's Dilema
by Thesuninthedarkness
Summary: Grace Potter is the girl-who-lived (femharry!) Just after fifth year and living with Remus Lupin when Suddenly a mysterious women appears and suddenly Grace is thrown in the past with the Marauders! Not your typical Maruader story. They exclude Remus, and Remus and Grace fall in love. When she finally gets the chance to go home, will she want to?
1. Preface

Hello all! I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters! Just getting that out of the way! Please review!

Grace Potter sat on her bead crying. She had just woken up from another nightmare involving her recently deceased godfather, Sirius Black. She knew that she couldn't bring him back, no magic could. But she missed him so much, it was even worse because she was staying in his old house. The headmaster at Hogwarts had finally decided that it would be better for her to stay there with her adopted Uncle, Remus Lupin. He had heard enough of her tales of the Dursley's to let her leave. It took him a lot of convincing though. Destroying his office might have helped a little bit.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Pulling her long black hair into a pony tail, she tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes, "Come in!' She called out shakily.

The open door revealed her Uncle, Remus Lupin. "I heard crying, what's wrong pup?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to her/

Grace shook her head, "I'm so sorry for waking you up Remus," She whispered, "I had another nightmare about Sirius falling through the veil".

Remus nodded in understanding, "I did too, and that's why I wasn't sleeping. You didn't wake me up honey".

There was silence for a couple minutes, during that time, Grace had found herself in Remus's embrace. Not that she minded. "This house is scary without anyone in it". She said softly.

Remus nodded, "Yes it is. What do you say we get some hot chocolate? It might make you feel better".

Grace laughed softly, chocolate was Remus's answer to everything apparently. "Sounds great".

A minute later, with the help of her new house elf Blinky (Kreacher had died of old age a couple days earlier), both were nursing a steaming cup of hot chocolate, and were sitting in the brightly lit kitchen (Blinky had transferred both of them there, insisting that they can't sit drinking hot chocolate in the dark. Grace supposed she had a point).

"What time is it anyway?" Grace asked curiously.

"It's currently 2:30 in the morning," Remus muttered as he checked his watch.

Before either of the two could say another word, a loud POP was heard. Remus stood up quickly and looked around. Grace looked around to, noticing that Remus didn't grab his wand. Come to think of it, she didn't either. A second later, her eye fell on a women that was standing near the doorway, she had long black hair and bright green eyes just like Grace did. In fact, she was the spitting image of Grace, just a couple years older. In fact, she look to be around Remus's age.

Remus had spotted her as well, and walked cautiously over to her. He stopped right in front of her and looked at her closely. After a few seconds, he grabbed her and pulled into a giant hug. Grace couldn't tell, but she thought she heard him sniffling a bit. Shaking her head, she stood up quietly and made to move past Remus and the mysterious women when the women distangled herself from Remus and stared at Grace as if she wanted to know all her secrets.

"You're so much younger then I thought you would be" She muttered to herself. Grace must have looked confused because the women smiled slightly at her, "My name is Catherine. I met Remus here our 5th year at Hogwarts. Though I regret to say that I haven't gotten to see him in two years". When she said this, Grace heard Remus growl slightly. She was amused when Caherine swatter him gently on the head, "Behave Rem, it was your bloody idea anyway".

Remus looked away hastily while Grace laughed along with the older women. Looking very put out, Remus lead Catherine to the table and sat down again. Putting his head in his hands, Remus groaned and looked that the two girls/womem again. He looked from one to the other a couple times, and then glared at Catherine, who tried to look as innocent as possible. "You lied to me." He bit out.

Catherine looked down and then nodded, "I know I did. If I didn't you wouldn't have left me. For what it was worth, I tried telling you a dozen times".

Remus looked at her, "You should have." He got up and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Catherine and Grace looking after him.

Grace looked down at her hot chocolate, she didn't know what was going on, or why Remus hadn't told her he was dating someone.

Catherine looked at her and smiled, "He didn't tell you because he wanted to forget about me". She sighed then, "His condition is so tricky. He thinks that we can't have children.. So I let him believe it".

"Wait, you have children?" Grace whispered as softly as she could while being shocked.

"Two children actually," Catherine said just as softly. "If Remus knew, then he would probably would have me turned down the job as Defense against the Dark Arts professor that the old goat offered him".

"Darn right I would have" A voice came out darkly behind them. Both women turned around in their seats and looked to see Remus standing in the doorway. "You were my wife Cat! You shouldn't have given me a choice!"

At that, Grace looked between the two. They were married? She didn't fail to notice the hurt look on Catherine's face.

"Were?" Catherine said quietly, "I thought we still are". With that, Catherine got up and ran upstairs, where she was going, Grace didn't know, but she did know that both adults deserved their happiness.

Grace stood up and looked at her uncle, "Remus Lupin. She made a mistake by not telling you. I am not denying that. But So did you," Grace held up a hand as she saw that Remus was about to say something, "You did make a mistake. You left her, She let you, I understand that. But clearly you didn't care enough for her to bring her with you. I also thought you were a good man. I thought that you cared about people. Obviously not. You didn't even tell me that you were married! I thought you trusted me?"

Remus stood still and her little speech. She didn't yell at him, she spoke quietly. That was worse than yelling in his opinion. When she was down she went back to the table and sat down with her back to Remus. He sighed and sat next to her, "Grace, you remind me of her. When we first started dating something happened. I thought it was my fault, I blamed myself. Her best friend at the time yelled at me for a full 5 minutes because of it. But then she sat down with me a few days later and had a long talk with me. I have never been more ashamed of myself until then. Just as I am now".

Grace just looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "Why did you tell me that?"

Her uncle shrugged, "I don't know. She was my first friend at Hogwarts though".

"How so? I thought you were part of the marauders? Weren't you also friends with my mom?" Grace was really confused, he didn't make any sense.

"My first 5 years at Hogwarts were hell Grace. Your dad and his friends taunted me everyday because I was poor. Me and Serverus bonded over that for a bit actually. Then at the beginning of my fifth year, this girl just appears, and she changed everything. Halfway through the year I was invited to join the marauders. The nearing the end of fifth year, they decided to become animagus's to keep me company.." Remus trailed off after that.

Grace looked at him shock, she never knew that before. "So my dad really was a jerk," she said quietly.

"Quite. But like I said, Cat set them right at some point. I don't know what she said, she never told me. None of them did. But she said something. I'm forever grateful to her for that." By the time he had finished saying that, he had a calculating look on his face.

"Remus," Grace said quietly "You should go find her. You love her, I know'.

Remus nodded, stood up, and kissed her head, "what would I do without you Gracie?"

Grace grinned up at him, "Probably hide in a hole somewhere".

"You sure are cheeky, you know that?" Remus mused as he walked out of the room.

Grace smiled and followed him up the stairs until she got to her room, "I know. You love me anyway".

"For some reason I do". Remus said with a smile as she went into her room, "Have a good night".

Grace nodded and laid back down in her bed, she knew that the couple would figure it out one way or another.

She rolled to her side and smiled when she realized that all the Weasley's and Hermione would be coming to visit in a few days. She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all you lovely readers! I am so sorry that it's taking me this long to post another chapter.. But my mind is slow at thinking of ideas for this story sometimes.. As it is with my other story really.. Anyway, don't be mad at me, Remus is NOT going to be with Tonks. I know, I loved them together, but as this is my story.. It's not happening. Sorry :) Also, can anyone guess who Grace is going to meet? (I'm still thinking who of the 2 characters would be better at this point). Anyway, I am not J.k. Rowling, I''m not nearly as good of a writer that she is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcome!**

Remus Lupin opened the door to his room and sighed when he saw Catherine sitting on the edge of his bed. He turned the light on and went to go sit next to her. They sat there in silence for a bit, both too afraid to say anything. After a few minutes, Remus turned to look at Catherine and took both of her hands in his. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I said that to you. It wasn't fair".

Catherine didn't say anything, she didn't even look him in the eyes. Instead she got off the bed and laid on the floor, "You were right though, I should have told you about the twins. But times were desperate Remus".

Remus nodded and laid down next to her, "I know. I know what was at risk Cat. If anything, I should be blaming myself, because I'm the one who suggested it. I should have paid more attention to your health, the signs that you were pregnant were everywhere. I was just stupid not to pay attention to them". He turned his head towards her to see her smiling.

"By the way, the twins are with my brother. He's giving us a few days to figure everything out". Catherine smirked at Remus, he had turned white as a ghost and had sat up.

"Why would you do that Catherine? That is stupid, idiotic, dumb, and out of the question!" Remus jumped up and strode towards his closet to grab a cloak. Catherine shook her head at him and got up as well, "My brother is a good man Remus.. He just has had a hard life".

Remus stiffened as she put her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't think people like him had a hard life". He muttered.

When she heard that, Catherine's eyes turned black and Remus found himself unable to speak or move. He only was aware of Catherine and how angry she was.

"Listen up Remus John Lupin," She hissed in his ear, "My brother is a good man. Don't you dare say that about him! He never judged you or said anything bad about you while you were at Hogwarts. I expect you to do the same!". With that, Catherine stalked out of the room.

After another minute of being frozen, Remus could feel his body returning to normal. It was a strange sensation, he always hated when Catherine did that to him, intentional or not. Though he knew this time it was definitely intentional. Shaking his head, he closed his closet door and headed out of his room, trying to find Catherine would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack he knew.

Five minutes later, he still was wandering around the old house looking for his wife. He knew she wouldn't do anything rash, well, he was hoping she wouldn't. Shaking his head, he headed back down to the kitchen to get some tea to calm him thoughts.

When he got to the kitchen, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Catherine sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. When he entered the room, she didn't even look up at him. He sighed and grabbed at cup pouring some hot water in it before grabbing a tea bag from the cupboard.

"It was a mistake to come back here". He heard Catherine whisper. He shook his head and sat down at the table with her putting his cup down.

"Don't say that Cat, it's not a mistake". He took Catherine's hand in his and kissed it gently, "Will you please forgive me? Being away from you has made me forget how wonderful and protective you are of people".

Catherine sighed, "That's my weak spot Rem, you know that. But yes, I can forgive you. We do have a problem though".

Remus looked confused, "What problem?".

Catherine stared at him, "The problem of why Grace is still here? She should be gone already, doesn't school start in a week?"

Remus nodded, "But she's staying here, why would she leave?".

Catherine sighed, "You really are forgetful, aren't you?".

Remus had the decency to look offended, "I am not! I'm not old yet!".

Catherine raised an eyebrow at him, "You have twin girls Remus. You are old. Seriously though, We're running out of time".

Remus looked confused for a good two minutes before a look of realization overtook his face, "Catherine.. We have to get Grace out of here. Tonight".

Catherine nodded and took a time-turner out of her pocket, "I brought this along. It's the last one of its kind. It can transport people up to 21 years in the past".

Remus took it from his wife and inspected it carefully, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Catherine glanced at him, "It's safer than anything else. At least we'll know that it works".

Remus sighed and stood up, "Grace is going to miss everything here. She'll never be able to come back".

Catherine stared at him pointedly, "Are you kidding me? ".

Remus shifted a bit, "I meant the way she is right now. She's going to be leaving all of her friends behind".

Catherine nodded, "Yes she is. But she's going to make more friends, ones that are more suited for her. Besides, she'll have family there".

"She's going to go through hell though Cat. It's not going to be easy". Remus looked down when he said that, not bearing to look at his wife".

Catherine walked up to him and hugged him, "Yes, but she'll be a stronger and better person because of it".

Remus nodded and wrapped his arms around Catherine, "I know she will".

Catherine nodded and took Remus's hand leading him upstairs towards Grace's room. Once they got there, Remus opened the door quietly and slipped inside the room. He walked over to Grace's bed and shook her awake gently.

Grace woke up startled. She had been dreaming about being back at Hogwarts, it was one of the best dreams she had in a while. Looking at her uncle, she knew that something was wrong. "Remus, what's going on? Why did you wake me up? It's not light outside yet".

Remus sighed and sat on her bed, "Grace, I'm afraid that you're not going to be going back to Hogwarts this year, at least not the one you know".

Grace looked at him with a confused expression on her face, "What are you talking about? Of course I am".

Catherine stepped inside Grace's room and sat down next to Remus, "We have a special mission for you Grace. Well, actually I do, Remus here has no choice".

Remus frowned at her, "It is my choice too you know".

Catherine rolled her eyes, "If that's what you want to keep telling yourself".

Grace looked at both of them, "Well, seeing as no year for me is ever really normal, I'll do it. But.. Do I have to miss school? Why are you allowing this Remus?"

Remus looked uncomfortable, "Because, it's what needs to happen. Trust me, you'll understand it in time. Also, you still will be going to school and taking classes".

Catherine nodded, "Trust us, we wouldn't be asking you if this wasn't important".

Grace sighed, "I trust you. But what about my friends? What am I going to tell them?".

"We can tell them, you don't have enough time to tell them yourself". Remus looked around the room as he said that. "You might want to pack your trunk now. You won't be coming back for a while".

Grace nodded with a dejected look on her face, getting up from her bed, she turned on the light and started putting stuff in her trunk. She was aware of the two adults looking at her, but she didn't feel like talking. She felt like she was abandoning her friends. Like she was abandoning Remus. Abandoning Hogwarts.

Catherine leaned against Remus, she knew that everything was going to work out. She just couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to go different this time around, she hoped that wasn't the case. But she knew that whatever happened, it would be for the best.

Remus got up and put his hand on Grace's shoulder, "You're not abandoning me you know. You're also not abandoning Hogwarts. You're just going on an adventure. Remember that".

Grace turned around and hugged him tightly, "But I'm abandoning my friends, what If this mission doesn't work out? What if I mess it up? What's Dumbledore going to think?".

Catherine sighed and decided to speak, "There's no way that you'll mess this up. The mission will work, I know it will. Also, Dumbledore knows about this. Well, for the most part he does. There are some things that I have decided to keep from him. For his personal good of course".

Remus smirked and patted her arm, "Cat, you only think that he doesn't know. Remember, he knows everything that goes on with his students'.

Grace giggled and Catherine looked at her briefly, "Grace, you remember that we're sending you on a mission, right?"

Grace nodded and accepted the piece of paper that Catherine gave her, "Don't read this until you get there. It's extremely important".

Grabbing the paper and sticking it in her public, Grace eyed Remus, "You're going to take care of yourself, are you?".

Catherine snorted, "I'll make sure he does".

Grace nodded and grabbed her trunk, putting her wand in her pocket. She looked at her white owl Hedwig for a minute before opening up her cage, "Fly over to Hermione's house and stay there with her, alright? She'll take good care of you".

Her bird let out a hoot of sadness before nipping her ear sadly and flying out the window. She noticed Catherine looking out the window that Hedwig had just flew out of with a sad look on her face. "Hedwig was my first friend, she's a very smart owl. She'll be safe at Hermione's".

Catherine nodded and sighed, "Come on then, you don't have a lot of time left". She took out what Grace recognized as a time-turner and started turning it.

Remus hugged Grace as hard as he could, and whispered in her ear, "You're going to do this. I believe in you. Also, give that paper to Dumbledore when you get there. He'll know how to explain it. But remember this, don't tell anywhere where you are from, or who you are".

Grace nodded and looked at Catherine as she took the time-turner from her, "Thank you for loving Remus so much".

Catherine nodded and spoke quickly, "If you do feel the need to tell someone, make sure it's someone that you can trust without a doubt with your life".

Grace nodded again and hugged her quickly before putting the time-turner around her neck. She smiled sadly one last time at the two adults in front of her before being sucked into a time-hurricane. She couldn't tell what the images where, so she just waited patiently watching as blurs flew past her.

***Back with Remus and Catherine***

Catherine breathed a sighed of relief and leaned against Remus, "I guess it's time to call Dumbledore. Tell him it's time to start hunting for those stupid Horcruxes".

Remus shook his head, "It's to late at night for that. We need sleep Cat. Besides, I don't think we need to worry about that anymore".

Catherine smirked, "Maybe not. That was a rather lengthy letter I wrote. Also, you ruined my fun".

Remus laughed, "She's not going to be able to read that language yet anyway. I don't see why you told her to read it".

Catherine continued to smirk, "But I know someone who does, chances are that she'll be meeting that person soon".

Remus shook his head and lead her to his room, "You little minx. Do I have to keep calling you Cat by the way? It's getting old".

He heard a giggle from behind him. "You don't have to. But I do like the name Cat. It's unique in its own way".

Nodding, Remus sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him, "Dumbledore's going to recognize you immediately".

Catherine shrugged, "I know he will. It doesn't bother me. I'm kind of counting on it honestly".

Shaking his head, Remus wrapped his arms around her, "You are one strange woman".

"I know I am; you love me for it though. Now, we really must be getting some sleep". Catherine looked at him tiredly.

"You are right as always my darling. Tomorrow will be a very busy day for us. Believe me". Remus laid on his back pulling Cat down with him.

"Ugh, Don't remind me. I had to avoid questions from my brother about where his brother was earlier". It wasn't easy to explain, believe me''.

Remus hummed in agreement next to her before he grabbed a pillow for himself and promptly fell asleep. Catherine looked at him with a smile before laying her head on his chest before falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry this took so long to put up! But I'm putting it up now! :) I really hope ya'll like this chapter.. Just warning you, I'm writing young Remus/other maruaders differently.. So, don't hate me for changing character attitudes! Also, please review, Let me know if you want me to include something, or have an idea for something! :)**

Grace looked at all the images passing her by. Everything was passing her so fast that she couldn't tell one image from the other. As it was, she was struggling to hold on to her trunk and wand. When the images finally stopped moving, she took a breath of relief and looked around. She pinched herself slightly when she recognized the Hogwarts castle in front of her. Desperately hoping that she hadn't gone to far back in the past, she began her trek to the castle.

One thing Grace noticed, was that there were no students walking around. Not really making anything of it (they must be in classes surely), she headed towards the headmasters office. Once she got there, she stood in front of the gargoyle for a good two minutes trying to figure out the password that the current headmaster had set. Finally, she got it right, "Um.. Sherbert Lemon?". The gargoyle moved over to the side and gazed at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to walk past.

Grace shrugged and walked up the stairs, opening the door to the headmasters office, she jumped about a mile when she saw a younger version of professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair.

Finding her courage, Grace walked forward, "Hello, my name is Grace. I was wondering if I could enroll in classes here?".

Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses and was immediately reminded of one of his other students. No matter, he would find out about that later on, "Do you have a last name Grace?".

Grace sighed, "Yes, I do, but first answer me this, are there two students by the name of James Potter and Lily Evans here by any chance?".

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to her, looking at her closely. "Yes, they are in their fifth year here".

Grace tried to hide her surprise and nodded, "Ah, alright. In that case, I would rather not tell you my last name. Just for safety reasons".

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand my dear. Although I do need to ask, how did you come to arrive here? Students aren't due to be here for another day".

"Um.. I was kind of sent here by a time-turner. I'm from the future you see. Although I can hardly tell you how far in the future I am, I'm horrible at math". Grace thanked her lucky stars that Dumbledore didn't ask any more questions about that, he just hummed to himself and nodded.

"I would assume though that you had been going to Hogwarts before you got sent here though? You found my office with no problem I'm guessing".

Grace nodded, "Yes sir, I just finished my fifth year. Although, I wouldn't mind re-doing the year. I want to make sure that I do the best I can on my OWL's, and I'm pretty sure that I bombed my history one".

Dumbledore nodded, "That is an odd request. But I will allow that. Also, what house where you in?".

"I was in Gryffindor, But I'm willing to get resorted with the first years tomorrow if that's okay". Grace took a chance by saying that, but she really did want a change of scenery.

"Well, that's not something I hear every day, but if that's what you want.." Dumbledore trailed off and looked over Grace carefully.

Grace nodded and smiled at the old headmaster, "Sir, there is one problem though. I have no idea what books to get, as I am not in my original time".

Dumbledore nodded, "I can see your dilemma. If I may, what electives are you taking?"

Grace groaned, "I was taking divination and care of magical creatures. But I am not really good at those subects. May I switch? Perhaps to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?".

"That can be arranged, now, is there anything else?" Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I have my trunk with me in my pocket. I suppose I need to get new robes. Also, I have this note here, but can you look over it for me? I don't want to risk opening it if I has a spell on it that might hurt it".

Dumbledore nodded and took the not from Grace. Without unfolding it, he knew that there was no spell on it, But he also knew that Grace wouldn't be able to read it without proper ancient runes training. "Grace, you will be glad to know that this paper is spell free, which is very fortunate. But you might have to wait a while to read it since it's written in ancient runes. It's a good thing that you are taking the class this year".

Grace groaned, "Just great. Fantastic. Anyway, is there any way I can stay at the leaky cauldron tonight and go on the express tomorrow with all the rest of the students? I mean, I don't really know anyone in this time except for you".

"Sounds good my dear. Now, you can use the flow from my office. Or you can use Fawkes, my bird". Said bird flew over to Grace and landed on her shoulder rubbing it's face on hers.

Grace giggle and nodded, "I think Fawkes wants me to use him headmaster".

Fawkes squawked in agreement, he liked this human. Much better than most children that came in the office.

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me Miss Grace. Have fun, be careful, and don't forget to be at platform 9&3/4 tomorrow promptly at 11 in the morning".

Grace nodded, "I won't forget headmaster, have a good day!'. The next moment, she was gone. Dumbledore smiled to himself, this year was going to be interesting, he just knew it.

***Diagon alley***

Grace didn't know which shop Fawkes was taking her, but she definitely enjoyed this mode of transportation better then she did time-turner. After a few seconds, they came to a stop, although not the stop that Grace would have liked. Instead of landing on her feet, Grace landed on top of someone.

Embarrassed, Grace stood up and helped up whoever she had fallen on. She blushed a little when she was met with the smiling face of a sandy haired-boy that had brown eyes, and looked to be around six foot tall. "I'm so sorry. I just got a ride from Fawkes, who apparently doesn't know how to make an adequate landing".

The boy shook his head, "It wasn't you fault. It's the birds. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure I've seen that bird before. You don't go to Hogwarts, do you?".

Graces blushed even harder when she noticed that the boy was eyeing her closely, "Umm.. I'm actually transferring there this term… I went to a school in Ireland for a while, but then it closed, so Headmaster Dumbledore was kind enough to let me in. I stopped by his office earlier today".

The boy nodded and relaxed, 'Well, for living in Ireland you sure have a strong british accent".

"That's because when I didn't go to school I live in Surrey". Grace mentally applauded herself for thinking of that lie, hopefully the boy believed it.

The boy nodded again, "Makes sense. Anyway, what year are you going to be in?"

"I'm going into fifth year. I just turned 16 a few days ago. But Dumbledore placed me in fifth year. I'm just here to pick up my robes and books".

"So am I! Say, what's your name?" The boy looked expectantly at her.

"Sorry! I'm so rude, my name is Grace Potter. You are?" Grace look surprised when the boy looked down and took a step back.

"Remus Lupin. I suppose you know all about me then, if you're a Potter". He looked so downcast when he said that, causing Grace to frown. But inside, Grace was screaming. This was young Remus?! He was even cuter then she thought he would be. She put that thought aside though, know that he probably already had Catherine.

"I know you're a boy? I know you go to Hogwarts. I also know that you are taller then me. Why? Is there some earth shattering secret you are keeping that everyone at Hogwarts knows?" Grace put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"Well, Potter is a rare last name. You look a awful lot like a student at the school who has that last name. I just figured that you were related to him". Remus stuttered as he saw green eyes staring at him.

Grace groaned, "That's a whole different can of worms that I'm not going to open right now. Maybe when I trust you more I will tell you".

Remus looked at her, "You promise?".

Grace smiled at him and nodded, "I promise. Now, what store are we in exactly? Also, can I borrow your book list? Seems like I didn't get one".

"Well, you're in luck. We are at the book store right now. What electives are you taking this year?" Remus was curious, she didn't look like the studies type.

"I talked to Dumbledore, and decided to take ancient runes and arithmancy. Those subjects seem interesting enough". Grace fidgeted a little, she was dying to get a look at some of the books.

"Well, then if you want to, just follow me and ask for all the same books I'm getting. Seeing as how you're a fifth year, it should be relatively easy". Remus led the way to the back of the book store where the second-hand books were kept. Silently, he gathered all the books he needed and smiled at Grace, "You don't have to get second hand books, you can get the newer ones up front if you want".

Grace looked at him puzzled, "Why would I want that? Just because the Potter's might have a lot of money, I don't want to spend it all. Second hand is completely fine. Now, hand me that pile and I will hold onto them while you get mine. You know where they are after all". She sent him her most charming smile and watched as he nodded slightly and went off in search of her books. She noticed that like his adult counterpart, he wasn't wearing the best robes. Shrugging it off, she wondered if he was planning on meeting Catherine at some point during the day.

A few minutes later, Remus came back holding her books, "I managed to find you some better looking ones. Come on, lets go buy these, and then maybe get some brunch?"

Grace nodded and walked to the counter, "Excuse me, I would like to purchase these two sets of books please?"

Behind her, Remus made a noise in the back of his throat and glared at Grace, "You don't have to buy my books Grace. I can fend for myself".

Grace glared back at him "I can do what I want Remus. What I want is to pay for your books. Now, stop glaring at me and just let me do this for you! I did fall on you after all".

The girl behind the desk glanced at them, "So, how long have you two been dating?".

The two teens looked at her with surprise, Grace being the first to speak up, "Oh, we're not dating. We just met today. The amount please?".

The girl looked over them again and sighed, "Whatever you say. 80 gallons total".

Grace smiled at her and pulled out the money she had stuck in her jacket before leaving Sirius's house, "I'm sorry if that's not enough, but it's all I have with me''.

After counting her money, the girl smiled at Grace, "This is precisely enough. Thank you for your service today! Have a good day!". Putting all the books in a bag the cashier had given her, Grace smiled and turned to Remus, "Come on. You mentioned something about brunch? I'm starving".

Remus glanced at her, "Will you at least let me carry those bag then?".

"Of course, these weigh a ton! Here you go!". Grace handed Remus the bag and grinned when he groaned, "Remember, you are the one who asked me".

"I know, I know. Pay back for you buying all my books. Which you didn't have to do by the way". Remus said as he followed her out the store.

Grace shrugged and smiled as she saw the leaky cauldron in front of them, "Do you mind if we stop there? My stomach is about to yell at me for not eating yet".

Remus glanced at the place, "Sure. Following you my lady".

Giggling, Grace opened the door to the place and was astonished to see that there were hardly any customers. Going up to the front desk, she pressed the button and smiled at the man who appeared in front of her, "Hello. I would like to reserve a room for the night. I also was to get brunch with my friend, is that possible?"

The man looked at her, "Sure it is possible. In total it will be 100 gallons".

Grace nodded and handed him her remaining money. She wouldn't be buying anything else for a while after this. Not without raising questions anyway.

The man accepted her money and motioned to one of the tables, "Go sit down. I'll send someone out shortly to take your order".

Smiling at him again. Grace turned around and walked towards an empty table Remus trailing after her.

"So, you never told me Remus, where is your girlfriend at? Dumbledore told me you and a girl named Catherine were dating?" Grace didn't mean to lie, but she was curious about Catherine. She wanted to get to know the younger version of the women.

Remus looked at her confused, "I have no idea who you are talking about Grace. There is no one name Catherine that I know. Also, I don't date".

Grace looked at him closely, "Why not? Also, are you toying with me?".

Remus shook his head, "I swear, I don't date.. Not that anyone would date me anyway".

Grace growled, she knew why he said that of course. Didn't mean she liked it. "Why not?! I mean you don't turn into a monster, do you?". Grace wasn't proud that she said that, but she made it her mission to make sure this Remus didn't think of himself that way

Remus looked down at his hands, "Something along those lines yes.." This conversation wasn't going like he wanted it too. If Grace found out about his condition, he was sure that she would leave and never talk to him again.

Grace shook her head and sighed. Not knowing what to say, she waved the man from the front desk over and order orange juice with eggs and toast. She ordered the same for Remus since he was to distracted by his hands still to actually order anything.

The two spent the next few minutes in silence until the food arrived. Hungrily, Grace grabbed her food and started eating. After a minute of eating, she noticed Remus still was staring down. Huffing loudly, Grace pushed his food toward him and watched as he looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"When did this get here?" Remus asked dazed.

Grace rolled her eyes, "It came a minute ago. Now eat it. I did order it for you by the way".

Remus nodded at her before digging in to his own breakfeast. He glanced up every couple seconds to watch Grace, who was quickly eating through her food like there was no tomorrow. He thought that she was very pretty, stunning in fact. But the chance of her actually thinking of him as cute or even handsome, was out of the picture. No one ever thought of him like that. Not even his own parents anymore. Which was why he had chosen to come to Diagon Alley the day before school started. He knew that his parents wanted him out of the house, and that there was a very low chance of running into anyone that actually went to Hogwarts.

Grace watched him for a minute, and the finished eating her food. Remus was, young Remus that is, was very unsure of himself. She knew what Remus said before she left. But honestly, she didn't believe it. She didn't want to anyway, so she decided to ask. "So, Remus, where are James, Sirius, and Peter? Dumbledore told me about those three," Another lie, "I was curious where they were?"

Remus froze, he knew this was to good to be true, "How should I know? Eager to get back to them then?"

Grace didn't know how to respond to that. Yes, she was eager to meet the teenage version of her dad and godfather. But at the same time, why weren't they here with Remus?

Remus took her silence as a yes and stood up, grabbing his books out of the bag. "Well, it was nice talking to you at any rate. Have fun at Hogwarts this year. Just do me a favor, and leave me alone, alright? I already get taunted by Potter and Black on a daily basis, I don't want another Potter yanking my chain too". With that, he turned and walked out the door and disappeared into the alley.

Grace sat there in shock before getting up, grabbing her bag, and snatching up the key that the keeper of the leaky cauldron had come by and left on the table. Once in the alley way, she looked around trying to stop Remus, but he was long gone. Sighing sadly, Grace went back into the leaky cauldron and sat back on her chair dejectedly. That didn't go like she thought, Remus didn't even give her a chance to explain herself, instead he just got up and left.

She shook her head and stared at the window, hoping that he would come back. When a few minutes passed by, Grace decided that he wasn't going to. So she headed up to the room that had been assigned to her, took her trunk out of her pocket, activated the charm to make it normal sized again, and threw her books inside of that. After that, she threw herself on the bed and tried to ignore the tight feeling in her throat.

A few minutes after laying in silence, she heard a knock at her door. Curious as to who it was, Grace up and opened the door coming face-to-face with a sad looking Remus. Stepping back, she let Remus in and closed the door behind him. Joining him on the bed, she turned to look at him.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain myself earlier, "Grace murmured, "Yes, I do want to see James and Sirius, but not for the reason that you think. Besides, aren't they your friends? That's the main reason why I asked. I was just curious as to why you were by yourself today instead of with them".

Remus sighed, "I'm sorry for walking out on you Grace. I shouldn't have done that. I jump to conclusions way to fast most times. Also, I'm not friends with those two.. As much as I want to be, after they found out my secret, I was the target of almost all their pranks. Besides the Slytherins and another guy in our year'.

Grace shook her head, she didn't want to believe it. But here it was, coming from young Remus himself. How could her dad and godfather do that to him? "Remus, why didn't you just tell me that instead of walking out?".

"I was going to, but my thoughts were going way beyond that. I'll tell what they were when you tell me your secret". Remus smiled at her when he said that.

"I guess that sounds like a deal. How did you find out where my room was by the way?". Grace asked, she had a suspicion that the leaky cauldron keeper had told him. Either that or he just found her using his heightened wolfy-senses as Grace called them. The first time she said that, Sirius had burst out laughing and started calling Remus that for the rest of the day.

Remus shifted a little, "I just had a feeling, you know?". He couldn't tell her about his werewolf senses, which is what he used to find her.

Grace nodded and laid back down on her bed, smiling when Remus joined her, "So, where are you staying tonight?".

"I have a room here for tonight. My parents were more than willing to let me stay here for the night". Remus said that with a hint of sadness in his voice. He wished that his parents would accept him as he is, but he knew that would never happen.

"Oh good! So we can go to the platform together tomorrow!" Grace exclaimed excitedly. Truth be told, she was a little nervous going by herself.

"Yes, we can" Remus smiled, and then frowned. It might be best if you act like you don't know me when we get there though. If Potter or Black see you with me, you'll probably be the at the center of their pranks this year as well".

Grace shook her head, "I can handle myself Rem. I'm not a dumb little witch".

Remus smirked at that, "Alright, if you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you though".

Grace laughed, "You know, trying to push me away won't work. We're friends now. I try to stick by my friends the best I can".

"That's a admirable trait Grace. I appreciate that" Remus said quietly.

"Well thanks. Now, how about we start reading ahead on some of these books? I dare say that it's going to be an interesting year" Grace said as she pulled out her History book.

"Sounds like a good idea, reading ahead always helps" Remus agreed.

With that, the two teens settled down with a book in hand and read the day away. It certainly was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hello all you lovely people! I'm sooo sorry I haven't put anything up in a while! I gave up fanfiction for lent, and just remembered that was just for reading them, and not for writing! Woohoo! Also, I am in no way the wonderful J.K. Rowling, and I have no intention of getting any money from this story! So please enjoy!_**

 ****The next day, the two teens met up near the fireplace that was downstairs. Remus had his Hogwarts robes on, while Grace just had her skirt, stockings, skirt, and shoes on. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that went down her back. Remus smiled at her, "I went and told Tom that we were going to leave. I hope you don't mind".

Grace shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all. Thank you". She took some floo powder and looked at Remus, do you want to go first?".

Remus shook his head, "Nah, you go ahead".

Grace sighed and stepped in the fireplace and threw down the platform while yelling "Platform nine and three quarters" as clearly as she could.

A minute later, she tumbled out of the fire place onto the stone ground, landing right on top of her trunk. Realizing that Remus was coming tight after her, Grace hurriedly got up and moved out of the way. Unfortunately, Grace didn't bother to look behind her, resulting in her bumping into someone.

Turning around, Grace found herself looking into gray eyes. Embarrassed, she stepped back and mumbled a soft apology. The person she bumped into smiled lightly, "It's alright. No harm done. First time going to Hogwarts?".

Grace looked at up the speaker and nodded, the boy she bumped into looked to be a few years younger than her, not that it mattered really, "Yeah. Unique circumstances I guess you could say".

The boy nodded, "Fair enough". Pushing his black hair out of his eyes, he held out his hand to her, "Regulus Black at your service".

Upon hearing his name, Grace froze and stared at him for a good while, was it a coincidence? She couldn't remember if Sirius said he had a brother or not. Seeing that she was making him uncomfortable, she shook his hand quickly, "Grace, nice to meet you".

"Well Grace, how about I help get your trunk on the train, it's getting ready to leave soon". Regulus as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

Grace nodded silently and didn't protest when Regulus lifted up her trunk and put it in the first compartment that he found. Grace looked around the compartment and noticed that the compartments hadn't changed much at all. Stepping off the train, she thanked Regulus for helping her, and spotted Remus looking around confused. Weaving her way through the crowd, she came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, "Looking for me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Remus spun around and smiled when he saw Grace, "Yes actually. I was getting worried".

Grace grimaced, "I'm sorry Rem. I bumped into someone accidently, and he was kind enough to help me with my trunk. Now come on, you're sitting with me, and I don't want the compartment to be full. It's almost time to leave ya know".

Remus nodded and followed her onto the train. When he got to the compartment though, he got a bad feeling when he saw Regulus Black sitting on one of the seats reading a magazine. "Um, Grace, maybe this isn't such a good idea.. I'll go find another compartment". He said quietly.

"You will do no such thing Remus!" Grace hissed as she sat down on the seat facing Regulus. "It's ok if my friend sits here, isn't it?" She asked gazing at the boy across from her.

Regulus looked up and sent a cold glance at Remus before answering, "Actually, normally I would not allow it. Mother would be furious. But since she's already gone, sure. Go ahead. Just don't cause any trouble Lupin".

Grace smiled lightly at him as he went back to reading his magazine. The she turned to Remus, who was still standing in the doorway, "You heard him, sit down Remus. Make yourself comfortable".

Remus nodded and put his trunk in the overhead compartment before sitting down next to Grace. He still had a bad feeling about sitting with a Black, but he knew there was nothing he could do. So instead he looked out the window just in time to see the 3 banes of his existence hop onto the train laughing with each other. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes as the train began to move, and tried to ignore the throbbing headache that he was getting. The full mean was a few days away, and he could feel it.

Grace smiled at him, she would let him rest. The full moon was in a few days she knew, and he would need all the energy he got. So she let her eyes travel to Regulus. He was a cute kid she decided, Gray eyes with black hair that fell just over his shoulders. Slightly taller than she was. She was marveling at how his demeaner had changed when she asked about Remus sitting with them. Eyeing his robes, she saw that he was in Slytherin. Kind of explained his behavior, she just hoped that he wasn't another Malfoy.

"What magazine are you reading?" She asked Regulus softly.

Regulus looked up, his eyes narrowed at her a bit, "It's a potions magazine. I'm not that good at them, so I wanted to understand them better for this year".

"I wish I had thought of that. I'm rubbish at potions. Always have been". Grace said as she studied the cover of the magazine.

"Well, when I'm done you can borrow it". Regulus said before going back to reading.

Grace sighed, so much for a conversation with him. She knew that it would be a while before the food trolley came by, so she followed Remus's lead and closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Unknown to her, Regulus was surveying her. He was intrigued by her, from the moment she bumped into him, he knew there was something different about her. He was going to figure it. He was also intrigued by Lupin, the two of them seemed close. Something that he secretly longed for. Contrary to popular belief, Regulus was a very lonely boy. At just thirteen years old, he had a very dark aura, one that kept everyone at Hogwarts away from him, even people from his own house. It was not fully his fault of course. It was his blasted parents fault. The amount of time that they spent punishing him with the cruciatous curse was astounding. Not that he would ever let anyone know. They all thought that he was the perfect pureblood, all thought that he believed their idiotic sayings. Let them think that.

Putting his magazine in his pocket, his eyes turned to the window. The scenery was beautiful, always was. Suddenly, he heard a loud barking from outside the compartment. Standing up and opening the door slightly, he was very confused when a big black dog dodged into the compartment and promptly sat at Grace's feet. Shaking his head, he closed the door. He knew that dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts, but maybe Grace didn't know. It wasn't his business anyway.

A few minutes after the dog entered, Grace opened her eyes to feel something warm near her feet. She sent a questioning look to Regulus who shrugged, "Just so you know, Dogs aren't at Hogwarts. But this one seemed to show up out of nowhere" he said.

Looking down, Grace gasped with tears threatening to fall. "Padfoot?" She whispered quietly. The dog looked up at her and gave her a big green while wagging his tail.

Grace just stared at the dog for a minute and then slid on the floor and hugged the dog for a good few minutes.

Regulus looked at the two for minute before sitting on the ground in front of his seat and holding out his hand for the dog to sniff. The dog growled lowly, causing him to drop his hand and look down sadly.

Grace just shook her head, "Be kind Padfoot! You don't even know him you silly dog!". To Regulus's amazement, the dog looked a little ashamed and put a paw on Regulus's lap.

Regulus looked up happily, "I love dogs. But Mother doesn't, she doesn't like any pets really. The old croon".

The dog barked and moved in front of Regulus licking his hands happily much to Grace's amusement. "I think he likes you Reg" she said with a grin. Just then, Padfoot rolled over on his back and looked expectantly at Grace and Regulus.

Regulus shook his head, "This isn't proper you know". The dog seemed to roll his eyes at him while Grace just looked at him in amusement.

Suddenly, Padfoot stood up and jumped up on the chair that Remus was currently occupying and started licking his face. Regulus and Grace looked on in amusement while Remus slowly woke up and gave a jerk in surprise to find that a dog was licking his face. Pushing the dog off him, Remus looked at Regulus and Grace who were still on the floor. Spotting their amusement, he rolled his eyes and hesitantly started petting the animal.

Grace smiled and moved back up to the seat next to Remus while Regulus moved back to his seat. "Seems the dog likes you Rem." She said happily.

Remus nodded, "Seems like it. Whose dog is it by the way?".

"He just appeared here, I don't think that he really belongs to anyone really", Grace said pretending to look thoughtful.

Regulus eyed her thoughtfully, he was beginning to doubt that. Grace clearly knew the dogs name, and clearly recognized the dog. Shaking his head, Regulus decided that he didn't want to get into anything like that. If Grace knew the dog, it was her business, she didn't have to tell him, it wasn't his business.

The compartment was filled with silence for a couple minutes except for Padfoot's panting. Then the door opened to reveal two boys, both had black hair like Grace's, except one boy's hair was short and sticking up everywhere and ones was a little under his ears.

Grace shifted as the atmosphere in the compartment changed tremendously. Remus tried to make himself as small as possible while Regulus had a sneer on his face.

The two boys were completely oblivious to it though because they were staring at Grace. Grace, in turn, was staring back at them. She knew who they were from the pictures she had of them of course, but to be face to face with her younger father and godfather was still surreal for her.

Meanwhile, Padfoot (or rather Sirius), had walked over to Remus and put his head on his lap. The younger version of his friend looked sad.

"I've never seen you before" James Potter said as he looked Grace over.

Grace nodded, "That's because this is my first time. I'm Grace by the way. Who are you?". Better to act like she doesn't know.

"James Potter, at your service. Say. What are you doing in this compartment? You better be careful, some dangerous things are in here". James shifted his eyes towards Remus after she said that, and missed the flicker of annoyance that came on Grace's face.

The boy next to him however, did not. "Name's Sirius Black. Brother to that little twat over there". He motioned to Regulus and took a slight step back as Grace's eyes turned dark.

Grace herself was trying to keep in all her rage. It wouldn't do her good if she attacked her father and godfather. Though she was really tempted to do so. "Right. Well, if you two are done being idiots, you'll have to excuse me. I was rather enjoying my company". With that, she pushed the two boys back and slammed the door shut.

Turning around, rolled her eyes and sat down next to Remus who was staring at her along with Regulus. "Are those two always like that? Gosh, I hope I'm not in their house" She huffed. Inside, her heart was breaking. How could her dad and godfather act like that? Refusing to acknowledge the dog who was sitting at her feet, she glanced at the two boys, "What? Did I do something wrong?".

Regulus shook his head, "Not at all. You just stood up to two of the biggest bullies at Hogwarts. That's all".

"You shouldn't have done that", Remus said quietly, "They'll come after you now".

Grace shook head, "No, they won't. Not if they know what's good for them anyway".

Regulus looked at her intently, "What do you mean?".

Remus looked interested as well, which made Grace smirk, "You'll just have to find out. Now, close your eyes, I want to get changed now".

Regulus blanched, "How about me and Remus go outside until your done?".

"If that's what you prefer", Grace said with a smile as she got her clothes out from her trunk. Hearing the door close, she turned around and glared at Padfoot (adult Sirius), "I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me the truth? Also, how in the world are you here? Didn't you go through the veil? Anyway, close your eyes. I'm going to change". The dog whined softly and closed his eyes.

Two minutes later, Grace opened the door and gestured Remus and Regulus inside while stepping outside herself, "Let me know when you guys are done changing".

Closing the door behind her, she slid down the door and buried her face in her hands. Nothing hurt her more than seeing her father and godfather acting like prats. Shaking her head, she got up and looked out the window, she would just have to make the most of it, that's all.

A minute later, Remus opened the door, "You can come back in now. We're done".

Grace nodded and slid back into the compartment. Looking between Remus and Regulus, she quickly sat down on the floor between the two chairs and laid down on the ground.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at her, "You're going to get your uniform dirty before you even get there. What's the sense of laying on the floor like that?".

Grace sat up and faced him, "Well, I clearly can't lay on a seat since you two boys seem rather happy having one each to yourselves. Also, it's comfy down here".

This time Remus raised an eyebrow at her, "I highly doubt that, but okay. If you say so".

"Well, you two go ahead and doubt me. That's just fine". Grace said with a smile as she laid back down on the ground. Over her, Regulus and Remus exchanged glances and just shook their heads.

A couple hours later found Remus asleep once again, and Regulus and Grace sharing the sweets Regulus had bought from the sweet trolley a couple minutes beforehand. Grace laughed at Regulus's face as he swallowed a rather foul tasting candy. "Regulus, wasn't it your idea to buy those candies in the first place?" Grace teased with a smile.

"Yeah. I just didn't know how disgusting some would be". Regulus stated with a frown on his face.

Grace shook her head, "Serves you right though. I didn't ask you to buy any candy for me".

Regulus just stared at her, "I was being nice! That's what friends are for! Right?". After he said that, he got embarrassed, and looked down. Where they friends? Would she want to be? Why did he even care?

Grace smiled lightly at him, "Yes, that's what friends are for Reg. Though it's pretty sad that you are only thirteen, and you are four inches taller than me".

"Boys grow faster than girls in general. You're just a hobbit". Remus said as he opened his eyes again and surveyed the two.

Shaking her head at him, Grace threw a chocolate frog in his direction and giggled as it hit his head.

"You have great aim Grace. Really. First class". Regulus stated dryly.

Grace smirked at him, "Maybe I meant to do that Reg. Or else he just has bad catching skills".

Remus shook his head, "Maybe next time you should try telling me before you throw it. You caught me by surprise".

"Alright, I'll agree with that. Just this once though'. Grace said as she looked at Remus meaningfully.

Regulus looked between the two and felt a pang of jealousy. Why did he have to be two years younger than them? It wasn't fair. When they got to school they would probably ignore him anyway. Then he would be lonely again, with just his death eater friends to bait him.

Grace looked at the younger boy and smiled. She didn't know much about Regulus, but he seemed like a sweet kid. Slytherin or not, she was determined to keep him as a friend.

A few minutes later, the train stopped and the three stood up. When they stepped off the train, Grace spotted James and Sirius dragging a small boy behind them. She growled when she remembered who it was. Peter Pettigrew was with them. But she couldn't be bothered by that now. She turned to the two boys and let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, I'll be seeing you later. Dumbledore told me that I need to come over with the first years. Something about it being the tradition".

Regulus and Remus nodded, they understood that. After each giving her a hug and wishing her good luck, they watched her walk towards Hagrid the grounds-keeper for Hogwarts. She looked so tall compared to the little first years.

After the first years had disappeared, the two boys looked at each other and nodded. Finding a carriage that was still empty, both boys slipped into it and glanced at each other again before looking out the carriage windows. Rain was starting to fall, and the sky lit up with lightning.

"Listen Lupin," Regulus said quietly "We don't have to talk if you don't want to, and I don't expect to. But when we get to the castle, don't bully me, okay? Can you tell Grace that as well? I don't expect her to talk to me either".

Remus stared at him in the darkness, "Grace wouldn't do that Black. She seems to genuine for that".

"I know you think that Lupin, but I can't. No matter what. I'm a Black. Once she finds out who my parents are, who they support, she's going to want nothing to do with me. You watch". Regulus stared out the window as he said that.

Remus shook his head at the younger boy, "You're wrong. You'll see. Same applies to you though".

This time Regulus stared at him, "Lupin, if I didn't say anything on the train against you, why would I start now? I've been at the same school as you for two years, I won't start today. I promise".

Remus nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Black. I appreciate it. I get enough grief from your brother and his friend".

"Well, those two are idiots, aren't they? Right prats sometimes". Regulus said softly.

Suddenly, the carriage jerked open. Surprised, the two boys looked out and noticed that they were in front of the castle. Shrugging, the boys stepped out of the carriage and hurried to catch up to the students that were walking up to the castle. No one gave any notice to the two boys. They were outsiders in their houses for specific reasons, and other houses didn't really mingle with each other anyway.

Silently, they walked into the great hall of the great castle trailing behind the rest of the student body. Giving a nod to each other once again, each boy went to go sit at the end of his table respectively. Remus with a resigned, sad look on his face. Regulus, with a mask of indifference and aloofness to hide the scared feeling he felt about losing his only real friend.

For a couple of seconds, the great hall was bursting with chatter, then as soon as the doors opened, the hall went silent. All the first years walked in nervously, all huddled in a big clump together. Remus noticed Grace standing at the very back and she had her hand around a small girl who looked like she had been crying. He smiled slightly to himself and focused on the song that the sorting hat was singing ( **Read the first books song please, I'm not creative enough to think of a new one).** Finally, the sorting began.

Regulus stared at each of the new members of Slytherin. They all looked so sure of themselves, hopefully this years bunch was going to be different. One could only hope.

After all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the student body, "Hello students! Before I make any more introductions, we are doing something very different this year! We have a new student with us this year who is going to be going to be a fifth year student! Grace, if you could come up here please?".

All at once, everyone turned in their seat to stare at her. Remus and Regulus both smiled at her, one which she thankfully returned. Walking slowly, she got up to the stool and sat down on it without any further prompting. After the Deputy Headmistress had placed the sorting hat on her, the whole hall waited silently.

A few minutes had gone by, and Regulus noticed that Grace seemed to be having a conversation with it judging by the looks on her face. He watched her closely as she frowned. She seemed to not like the answer the hat was telling her.

Seconds later, the hat spoke "Due to the nature of the situation, I have decided to sort this girl into the houses of SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR!".

Then the noise started again. All around kids were talking, demanding to know how that could possibly happen. Sadly, no one had an answer for them. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were all looking murderous though. There was no way that they would allow someone from THAT house in their house.

Sensing their moods, Grace slipped off the stool quietly, and walked over to a small table that had formed in between the four tables. In an instant, both Remus and Regulus started clapping loudly. The teachers soon joined in along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

When everyone was done clapping, Dumbledore smiled at them, "Now, I would like to remind all of you to not go into the forbidden forest without permission from professor Kettleburn. Also, I would like to introduce to you your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Orion Gray".

The man stood up and eyed the hall nervously. His eyes stopping at Grace. She looked at him for a minute before jumping up and fleeing from the great hall. Looking helplessly around, he sank back down in his chair and sighed. How was he going to explain this?

He looked up again when from the corner of his eyes, he saw both Remus Lupin and Regulus Black jump up from their respective seats and follow her. Looking at the headmaster, he tilted his head towards the door and gave a small sigh of relief when the old headmaster nodded. Standing up, he walked right past the marauders and quickly followed the two boys.

"Well, that sure was something. Now! Eat up everyone!" Dumbledore said calmly surveying the students.

 ** _Alright! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please review if you can! Also, please, no hating on this story. I might change things around/disregard some things.. But hey, this is my story, if you don't like it, don't read :)_**


End file.
